


Dear... Jack.

by takkeshiii



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkeshiii/pseuds/takkeshiii
Summary: Donde Jeff The Killer manda cartas de odio hacía Eyeless Jack.¡! Si quieres saber lo que le sucedió a Eyeless Jack te recomiendo buscar en mi perfil él libro "Suicide."





	1. Carta: 1.

"Querido Eyeless Jack, ya matate de nuevo, ¿no? Que patético es tener a un bicho asqueroso entre nosotros, además, piadoso y depresivo, ¡Ja! Ni siquiera la demonio de SlenderMan, Sally, es tan débil como tu pedazo de mierda. Que patético, me enteré que vienes de la segunda guerra mundial, ¿es que Hitler no pudo darte una lección buena? ¿No puedes ser un hombre? Aun no entiendo la maldita razón de que sigas aquí, pero, sea cual sea no valía para nada la pena. Acaba con tu vida ya, Jack, lo único que haces es estorbar en este mundo, vete a donde perteneces."


	2. Carta: 2.

"Querido Eyeless Jack, veo que sigues tratando de aguantar el dolor, pero, veo que eres tan llorón como Toby, no sé cuántas veces debo decirte que te largues de nuestras vidas, ¿crees que sirves de algo? No, ni siquiera para asesinar eres bueno, dejas vivas a tus víctimas, la piedad nunca es buena, por eso eres tan ingenuo y por eso perdiste todo lo que te importaba. Que lastima por ti, ¿un alma en pena? ¡Jaja! Eso explica tu razón de ser y tu forma de ser. No te lo repetiré más, lárgate y deja a mis víctimas, consíguete tu propia vida, ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Ni siquiera eso tienes."


	3. Carta: 3.

"Querido Eyeless Jack, no sé qué mierda hiciste maldito, pero, Jane descubrió donde me estaba refugiando y tuve que irme de allí, sé que fuiste tú el maldito soplón, pero, vamos a ver quién ríe al último... Jaja... ¿Recuerdas aquella foto de tu familia? ¿¡Quieres saber que le paso!? ¡La quemé! La quemé lentamente y luego... Oh luego... Cuando estabas buscando desesperado aquel trozo de papel, ¡eres un inútil! Después tratando de contener aquellas lágrimas tintadas en negro, solo las maricas lloran y pensar que luego te consolaron, debieron de haberte dado una buena paliza a ver si aprendes a superar, paso hace mucho bebé llorón y si vuelves a salir de soplón la próxima cosa que quemaré será tu cara. GO TO SLEEP."


	4. Carta: 4.

"Querido Eyeless Jack, veo que al fin aprendiste la lección. Ya no te acercas a nosotros y actúas de una forma violenta, incluso con la pequeña de Sally y el enano de Ben. Me sorprende, además, te he notado algo débil estos días... ¿será por qué alguien robo tu puto bisturí? Oh, lo lamento, no sabía que eso te hiciera daño. Te propongo un trato, usa tu propio bisturí para abrir tu podrido estómago y dejo que te lo lleves, si no... Yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos, ¿Entendiste animal? Espero que sí y espero que no tardes ya que sería algo trágico que este aparato se rompa, ¿Verdad?"


	5. Carta: 5.

"Querido Eyeless Jack, al fin seguiste mi consejo y te largaste lejos, me sorprendes, ¿lo sabías? Pero, conseguí fácilmente el lugar donde te estás quedando, eres tan, pero, tan predecible. Veo que has estado cometiendo más asesinatos que antes y a la vez cada vez te aíslas más del mundo, además, si, te he visto cortándote, pero, eso no es suficiente. Haz le un favor al mundo y deja de existir de una vez por todas, no es tan difícil, ¿o sí? Después de todo ya lo hiciste una vez, eres tan débil que me dan ganas de seguir torturándote, lo cual, con gusto seguiré haciendo, ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¿Eh? ¿Llorar? Jajajajaja."


	6. Carta: 6.

"Querido Eyeless Jack. En mi ausencia me enteré que al fin decidiste desaparecer pedazo de mierda. No me lo creía, sonreí más de lo normal, no lo negaré y para comprobarlo fui al lugar donde te quedabas y efectivamente encontré allí tu mugrienta máscara sobre él escritorio junto a una carta de suicidio, muy cliché, ¿no crees? Que ridículo, a nadie le importaste y a nadie le importarás, al fin una marica menos en el mundo, un fenómeno que ya dejo de existir, dejaré esta última carta sobre tu máscara, lastima, te extrañaré ya no tendré a quien molestar hasta él suicidio. Ja. Suerte y espero que ardas en el infierno, adiós para siempre inútil."


End file.
